Renegades
by steelcrash
Summary: Cybertron is finally at peace, but a small group of Autobots on the run from the Elite Guard knows better.
1. Chapter 1

Renegades

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Earth. No where else to run. If the Elite Guard found them, they were as good as dead. Wanted for war crimes. What a joke. They were the traitors? Hot Rod didn't want to be in a position of authority. He hated and distrusted authority. Authority figures were why he went on the run in the first place. Wrong place, wrong time. Then the war started-chose your side or die. He was one of the lucky ones-he'd stayed free in the streets, running with the resistance until the the Decepticons caught up with them. Then he was luckier still when the Wreckers found him. He earned a place among them. Then he became their leader when Springer was killed and Kup captured.

The Council of Ancients and all of Cybertron were lulled into a false sense of security by Lord High Protector Megatron's promises of peace. Hot Rod knew better. He hoped the Prime did, too.

Hot Rod just wondered who they were going to send after them, and how long it would be before they caught up.

88888

Optimus Prime watched Prowl, who was standing silent beside him, fists clenching and unclenching. The Prime did not know if this was an unconscious reflex or not, but any sign of emotion from Prowl was promising. He hoped. They watched the dock crews working on the ship, preparing it for departure. It took an act of the Council of Ancients to let them have the ship, the Ark.

And when Megatron said he would make available whatever resources needed to capture the fugitives, Optimus meant to hold him to his word. Whatever it would take.

"The medics are almost done with Kup's reintegration," Prowl said, bringing Optimus back to the present. "He'll be delivered to the ship in stasis, and Ratchet will bring him around when you're ready."

"I told Megatron such treatment was not necessary," Optimus said.

"I disagree," Prowl replied, looking straight ahead, refusing to meet his friend's optics. "Kup was with them. That makes him as guilty as the rest."

Optimus vented air in a sigh. Unlike Prowl, he had his doubts about Kup's guilt, but he kept that to himself.

"Also, the twins are in transit, under heavy guard. Lord Megatron gave his Seekers permission to kill them if they try anything," Prowl said.

"Megatron doesn't want them loose, considering what they did to him," Optimus said. "I want to get them as far away from him as I can."

"Is that just one of the many reasons you accepted this mission?" Prowl asked, looking up at his companion.

"If you think this has anything with a desire for vengeance, you're wrong," Optimus said. "I want answers."


	2. Chapter 2

Renegades

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

12 hours later

The Ark was underway, almost to the first space bridge that would get them closer to Earth. Prowl had the watch on the bridge, which allowed Optimus Prime the chance to go see how other members of his crew were faring. He entered the med bay, watched while Ratchet took his time finishing putting away some of his instruments.

"How's Kup doing?"

"I put him into one of the CR chambers," Ratchet said. "Those butchers Megatron calls 'medics' never finished Kup's repairs after he was captured, then they weren't too careful when they separated his spark from his body when he was sent to Kaon. The reintegration went well, but he's not going to be 100 percent by the time we get to Earth."

"I just need him able to talk," Optimus said.

"Whether or not he'll want to talk has yet to be seen," Ratchet said. "He'll be able to. I'm not going to make him do anything he doesn't want to do. Optimus, he's been through a lot. . ."

"I know," Optimus said. "But you need to remember he is still a prisoner. A prisoner under my custody, and despite how we both feel about the matter, he will be treated as such."

Ratchet glared, ready with a retort, but he bit it back. "Yes, sir," he said, turning to head back to his office, but his Prime stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"One more thing-how are the twins?"

"Resting comfortably in their assigned quarters," Ratchet said. "They're in much better shape than I anticipated. Sideswipe's going to need some minor repairs, but it's nothing that can't wait."

"Good," Optimus said. "Tell them when you go check on them they're free now, they have the run of the ship."

"You can tell them yourself," Ratchet said.

"I don't think they'll want to see me face to face for some time," Optimus said.

"You're not angry with them, are you?"

"My only regret is that they did not finish what they started with Megatron. They nearly accomplished what I could not," Optimus said.

"Do you trust him?" Ratchet asked.

"For now," Optimus said, taking his leave. He didn't want to talk about Megatron, or the fragile peace they'd finally managed to broker, a peace that came at great cost. The relationship between Optimus and his brother would never be the same again, nor would anything else. That was one of the reasons why Optimus chose to take the mission he was offered. It gave him a chance to leave Cybertron. For the moment, that was all that mattered. Other more pressing matter would rise in the coming days, but he would face those when they came.

88888

Jazz stood on the bridge of the Xantium, staring down at the white and blue orb hanging in the dark. Earth was a pretty planet. In a few hours, he would be able to experience it for himself. Hot Rod was taking only a few of the crew down to the surface with him, along with Jazz, Drift and Blurr. They weren't the biggest, but they were among the fastest and best at blending in. And they could all work on their own if needed.

The special ops mech knew Hot Rod was planning something, but what, he hadn't yet shared. He'd bet it had something to do with exoneration, but that was a huge gamble. Coming to Earth was an even bigger one. If Hot Rod was banking on finding out some of the old legends were true, he was going to be disappointed, but Jazz was willing to go along until things headed south. He owed Hot Rod that much. The kid was in over his head, getting desperate and reckless. Jazz tried keeping him calm and even, but even he was out of his element. All he could do was try.


	3. Chapter 3

Renegades

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Prowl watched the bots around him. All was as it should be on the Ark's bridge. No talking, only silence among those on duty. They weren't talking out of deference to their duties. There was no chatter because he was head of the watch. No, they were afraid of what he might say or do if he found them slacking. None of them caught the slight hitch of his intakes. That was an emotional response, all Prowl would allow himself.

They thought he was cold, emotionless. Damaged. And he was-from his injuries, and Jazz's betrayal. But he was better. He could function, had medical clearance to be back on duty. Prime never would have allowed it otherwise. He also knew his leader needed him along on this mission, even if he chose to temporarily overlook Prowl's own reasons for signing up.

Prowl's lips pursed at that line of thought. Prime said he did not want vengeance, but it was a logical response to what he went through, and everything that happened since. The Autobot leader wanted justice. Prime was that way. Prowl once was, too. But not anymore. He would not rest until he found Jazz and the others, and they were paid back in kind.

88888

Ratchet walked down the empty corridors of the Ark toward the quarters occupied by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He keyed in the code, letting himself in. Sideswipe rolled into a sitting position on his berth, Sunstreaker didn't wake from his recharge.

"How's it going?" Sideswipe asked.

"Personally or professionally?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, I think it's hard for you to make a distinction, so maybe I should just ask how everyone is holding up so far," Sideswipe said.

"Just great," Ratchet said. "For an emotionally and physically damaged bunch still recuperating from the end of a war. And Optimus asked how you two are doing."

"He could come see us," Sideswipe said.

"I told him that, but he didn't think you two would want to face him just yet," Ratchet said.

"I'd like to thank him for getting us sprung," Sideswipe said. "I knew he wouldn't hold what we did against us."

"I don't think he is, but he's taking everything so hard. . ." Ratchet said.

"He'll get over it," Sideswipe said.

"I know, it will just take time," Ratchet said. "Prowl, on the other hand. . ." He trailed off. The less said about that situation, the better. He'd only given the second in command medical clearance so he could keep an eye on his still-recovering patient. "That reminds me-you can leave your quarters, just stay out of Prowl's way."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sideswipe said. "I could use some energon. Want to come?"

Ratchet nodded, following the younger Autobot. At least something was going right.

88888

Jazz's last question before leaving the Xantium still rankled Hot Rod. Was he sure about what they were doing? No. He wasn't. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, not even himself. Maybe the trip through the planet's atmosphere would help dampen Jazz's enthusiasm. Hot Rod didn't need second-guessed by someone else when he was already doing it himself. He knew Jazz was trying to help.

And he didn't need to be thinking about that while burning through Earth's atmosphere, trying to avoid detection, while hoping the Xantium wasn't picked up while it de-cloaked long enough to bounce them just inside the planet's mesosphere. From there, the four Autobots would retain their cometary protoforms until reaching the planet's surface. From there, well, Hot Rod hadn't gotten much farther than that. He was making it up as he was going along.


	4. Chapter 4

Renegades

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

The ship was running smoothly, Prowl had matters in hand and that left Optimus Prime with nothing to do. He'd already spent hours going over what little data he had about the planet, Earth, where the Wreckers were probably headed, and the Wreckers themselves. He could quote everything about them, word for word, if anyone asked. It still gave him no insight into why they would go to a backwater planet in an uninhabited corner of the galaxy.

That was intel not shared with Megatron. Not that he'd asked before they left. His brother had his hands full dealing with the aftermath of the war. Optimus wanted no part of that. Being on the losing side tended to make one feel that way. He knew what others were saying behind his back-that Megatron was using him do do his dirty work, and he was now Prime in name only while the Lord High Protector should be named Prime.

Optimus snorted at that thought. Megatron would never be Prime. He did not have the mark, nor did he know what it truly meant to bear that title. Optimus did, and he'd paid dearly for it. Not only had he been on the losing side, he'd lost some of his closest friends, while others still alive were now being called traitors. And it was now his duty, as head of the Elite Guard, to hunt them down. He vented air, sighing. He would bring the Wreckers to justice or die trying.

88888

Hot Rod braced himself for impact as he slammed into the ground. His systems took a few seconds to reboot and a quick scan showed he sustained no damage. Transforming, he witnessed three more cometary forms come down near his own small crater. Moments later, Jazz, Blurr and Drift were standing beside him.

"Find something suitable and split up. You know what you're supposed to look for," Hot Rod said.

Drift and Blurr nodded, setting off across the field where they landed. Jazz stood beside Hot Rod, arms crossed.

"What?" Hot Rod asked. "Can't you follow orders?"

"I think maybe I should watch your back for you," Jazz said.

"Do as you're told," Hot Rod said.

"You're gonna get yourself and the rest of us killed if you're not more careful," Jazz said. "This planet hasn't had contact with outsiders before, and. . ."

"I know. I've read the scientific reports, and a lot of good those were," Hot Rod said.

"Sentient organics," Jazz said. "Can't wait to meet one."

"I bet you can't," Hot Rod snapped. "Get going."

"One thing-do you actually think you'll find what you're looking for?" Jazz asked.

"Alpha Trion said it was here," Hot Rod said. "Why would he lie?"

The kid did have a point, Jazz mused. But that wasn't enough. "I hope he wasn't, Rodi, because you and I both know what happens if our luck runs out," he said.

Hot Rod frowned, biting back a retort. He knew. There would be no running this time.

88888

Optimus Prime didn't ignore his door chime when it rang, and he wasn't surprised when Ratchet entered his quarters.

"I thought you'd like to know Kup is awake," Ratchet said.

"How is he?" Optimus asked.

"Angry," Ratchet said. "And not in any condition at the moment to take visitors. I left Hound with him, so he's got someone to complain to," Ratchet said.

"When. . ."

"You'll be able to see him when he'll accept you," Ratchet said. "And he would like to pass along his condolences. Kup knows they're long in coming, and you probably don't want to hear it, but he said he's sorry."

Optimus offlined his optics. No, he didn't want to hear it. He was tired of hearing how sorry everyone was.

Ratchet placed a hand on the other Autobot's shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked. He already knew the answer, but it was reflex at this point.

"I don't think you want me to answer that question," Optimus said.

The medic gave him a grim smile. "Let me know if you need anything to help you recharge, or just need to talk," he said.

"Thank you, Ratchet," Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded, walking away, leaving his Prime alone with his thoughts. Recharge would come, and so would the nightmares. And he didn't want to talk. He was done talking about the death of his sire, the loss of two of his closest friends, and the betrayal by others. Alpha Trion's death was a shock, and that being connected to the loss of both Ironhide and Elita-1 was a blow he still hadn't made peace with, if he ever could.


	5. Chapter 5

Renegades

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Prowl let Blaster take over the watch without a word, simply nodded at the communications officer, walking out of the command center without a backward look. He headed for the med bay, knowing Ratchet wasn't there. He let himself into the med bay, making straight for the berth occupied by Kup. Hound was sitting on Ratchet's stool, talking with the ancient mech, but he stood when he saw Prowl.

"Ratchet said Kup isn't allowed visitors," Hound said.

"I'm not here to 'visit,'" Prowl said. "I'm second in command to the Prime himself. I can override medical orders, if necessary.

Hound frowned. "I have my orders," he said.

"Your dedication to your duty is appreciated and duly noted, but get out," Prowl said. "I have something I need to discuss with Kup."

"The Pit you do," Kup said, finally speaking up.

"Prowl, I don't care what you say and how much rank you pull, this is a bad idea," Hound said.

"Listen to Hound," Kup said. "But of course, you're too stupid and stubborn to listen to anything anyone has to say anymore, aren't you?"

"Kup. . ." Hound said, warning the other Autobot.

"Hound, it's all right," Kup said. "Might as well get this out of the way now."

"I want your confession," Prowl said. "That's all."

"How can I confess my guilt when I'm not guilty of what you claim?" Kup said. "Neither are the others. And I know you're angry about what happened with Jazz, but how many times to I have to tell you he did what he did to save your life?"

"Don't say that traitor's name," Prowl said.

"Prowl, enough," Hound said, taking hold of Prowl's arm, trying to lead him out of the med bay.

"You're lucky I'm not at my best right now," Kup said as Hound shoved Prowl out the open doors. "Coward."

Prowl's fists clenched as the doors hissed shut behind him.

88888

Placating an angry Ratchet wasn't easy, nor was keeping the medic from storming after Prowl, Hound reflected. He was now helping a somewhat calmer Ratchet hold down and sedate Kup.

"I'll tell Optimus," Hound said, watching Ratchet jam a hypo into Kup's neck.

"You don't have to," Ratchet said.

"If I go, that means you can stay here and keep an eye on Kup without Prowl coming back," Hound said. "Or maybe you should consider moving Kup to one of the empty crew cabins. Primus knows there are plenty."

"That's a good thought, Hound, but it would mean we're treating Kup as a friend, and not a prisoner," Ratchet said.

"He can be assigned quarters, and no one can have access," Hound said. "Unless they're authorized."

Ratchet sighed. The scout had a point.

"Kup would be more comfortable," Ratchet said. "Run it by Optimus and see what he says."

"I will," Hound said, leaving Ratchet alone.

88888

Hot Rod's pride won out over his sense of self-preservation when it came to choosing an alt-mode. He cruised down the road, grateful it was now night, heading north toward the North American border. He would have to find a way to evade an official crossing. He didn't want to have to deal with the organics, and so far, he hadn't, with the exception of the looks he received from their approving glances.

To them, he appeared as a 1967 Mustang Fastback, classic burgundy in color, with white racing stripes. The form made him think of happier times back on Cybertron, before the war, back when racing and winning were all that mattered. But he snapped back to reality as he neared a border crossing. He tapped into the local wireless network, mapping an alternate route north toward his goal. One of them, anyway.

Alpha Trion had said finding one artifact would lead to the other. Finding the Allspark would be the easier of the two, Hot Rod reflected. At least that was his hope. Alpha Trion said the artifact would give off a pulse in the presence of Cybertronian life forms. He'd also said it was somewhere on one of Earth's northern continents; the Matrix's whereabouts he had not been able to confirm.

Hot Rod knew the stories of the Allspark and the Matrix from Kup, who had later introduced him to Alpha Trion, who said the stories were true. The young mech had scoffed at first, but came to believe those old stories as the war dragged on, and he held on even harder after the Decepticons won and Megatron took power. He also knew even though Megatron's rule so far was peaceful, it wouldn't last long. The Lord High Protector was solidifying his power base, scouring the archives of Cybertron for knowledge of the ancient Primes-information that as far as Megatron knew, died with Alpha Trion.

But what Megatron did not know was that the information he was looking for had long since been removed from the archives, existing now only as legend, handed down from generation to generation since the last Great War. Destroyed by his own sire, one of the original 13 Primes.


	6. Chapter 6

Renegades

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

The door chime going off was a welcome respite from his recharge. Optimus Prime rolled off his berth, answered the door, surprised to see Hound standing outside.

"Optimus, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need to talk," Hound said, walking inside.

"Is this about Kup?" Optimus asked, sitting down on the side of his berth. Hound took a seat at his desk.

"How did you guess?"

"I know you were keeping an eye on him for Ratchet tonight," Optimus said. "Is he causing problems?"

"Not directly," Hound said. "Prowl came by the med bay after he got off duty. He tried to confront Kup, but I removed him before things could escalate."

Optimus vented air in frustration. "I knew this was going to happen," he said.

"Prowl hasn't been the same since the attack on Iacon," Hound said. "I know I'm probably speaking out of turn, but are you sure he's stable enough to handle this mission?"

Optimus regarded the scout a few moments before answering. Hound wasn't speaking out of turn, but he still wasn't used to his new position as third in command of the Autobot forces and head of special ops, replacing Jazz in both those capacities.

"Prowl has medical clearance, and that should put to rest any doubts about his ability to carry out his duties," Optimus said.

"You really believe that?" Hound asked.

Great. Now he was questioning _his_ authority.

"I will deal with Prowl if he steps out of line again," Optimus said. "He knows the precariousness of his situation, and if he has chosen to ignore it, or is oblivious, I will remind him of it. Hound, your concern is appreciated.

"You have enough to worry about without having to keep an optic on Prowl, too," Hound said.

"That is none of your concern," Optimus snapped.

"It is too, if you're too involved with keeping him in line, rather than attending to our mission," Hound said.

"Hound, at the moment, the mission is the least of my worries," Optimus said. "We know where the Wreckers are going, and we will catch up with them eventually. I'm more worried about what will happen when we return to Cybertron."

"What do you mean?" Hound asked, frowning.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Optimus said. "I've already said too much. Hound, go get some rest."

Hound stood, started to say something, but shut his mouth, exited his leader's quarters.

Optimus watched him go, thinking. Hound was a good mech. Kind, easygoing, well-liked by everyone. He was a good unit commander and excellent scout, and was not Optimus' first choice for his third in command. He'd wanted Ultra Magnus along, but he'd refused, saying his place was on Cybertron, to protect Optimus' interests while he was gone. Not that there were many left. He meant to protect those still loyal to him, and the Autobot cause, but if the rest of Cybertron were so unwise as to blindly put their trust in his brother, well, then, to the Pit with them. A part of him never wanted to return to his home world, considering the losses he'd suffered, both personal and otherwise.

He'd been on the losing side, meaning broken promises and shattered loyalty to those who pledged themselves to the side and ideals he represented. He'd lost his sire, his best friend and his lover, and missed them more than words could express.

He would bring the Wreckers to justice, then decide what came next. Whether or not that meant a future on Cybertron was the least of his worries.

88888

Hot Rod afforded himself a few hours' rest once he was across the border. Not much longer and he would be at his destination. That was his reasoning as he pulled into a truck stop in southern Arizona. Dark windows meant he didn't have to rez up a driver so he picked a parking space far away from the building crawling with organics.

The distance was a good thing too, when Jazz pulled up beside him. Hot Rod considered ignoring the ping on his internal comm and taking off, but Jazz would just follow.

:What are you doing here?: Hot Rod asked.

:Don't want you to do something stupid like getting yourself killed, or discovered and these humans locking you away as a lab rat: Jazz said, a hint of humor in his voice.

:I see you've adopted to the local language: Hot Rod said.

:Why not? These humans have amazing cultures, music, you name it:

:We are not here on an anthropological expedition: Hot Rod snapped.

Jazz ignored the comment. :Why are you sitting here? I'm surprised you're not further north than you are now. Speaking of travel, have you heard from Drift and Blurr?:

:Nothing yet:

:I hope you're right about all this: Jazz said. :Otherwise, we're wasting our time:

:Then why did you come with us?:

:Not like I had a lot of choices after Iacon: Jazz said. :You of all mechs should know that:

:None of us had a choice after Iacon: Hot Rod said. :Come on. What are you waiting for?:

He revved his engines, waiting for the other bot to follow. Jazz took off after him, leaving behind a cloud of dust and the stench of burnt rubber.


	7. Chapter 7

Renegades

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Optimus waited until Hound left, then went in search of Prowl. Recharge could wait, and staving off the nightmares for a while longer wouldn't hurt. He went to Prowl's quarters first, figuring the other mech would probably be there if he was off duty. He hit the access panel, and the door slid open.

"I gather you've heard about my visit with Kup?" Prowl asked, rolling off his berth. "I won't do it again, I won't touch Hound. He was only doing his job."

"As I expect you to do yours," Optimus said.

"I am doing my job," Prowl said. "Doing what must be done. Kup needs to be. . ."

"I will deal with Kup," Optimus said.

Prowl's optics narrowed. "He's a traitor, and should be treated as such," he said. "He knows where the Wreckers were going. I'll have it from him or else."

He smashed his fist into his desk for emphasis, and suddenly found himself knocked into the wall, pinned there by his leader, Optimus' optics flared in anger.

"You will listen to me," he said. "Follow _my_ orders. If you choose to pursue your own agenda, I will have no choice but to remove you from duty. Kup is a prisoner, yes, but he's been mistreated by the Decepticons. He will not suffer the same fate at our hands. Do I make myself clear?"

Prowl nodded.

"I need you with me on this, Prowl," Optimus said. "I know you're hurting with what happened with Jazz, but we still don't know the full story of everything that happened. Prowl, you're the one friend I still have left, one of the few I still trust. If I can't trust you, confide in you, what's left?"

He sat down, resting his head in his hand. "You can't let a personal vendetta get in the way of your duty," Optimus said. "You told me that after Alpha Trion's death. Take your own words to spark. I know I failed to win the war, but I'm still your friend, for what it's worth. Don't forget that.

Prowl heard the weariness in his Prime's voice. It was as if all the fight was gone from Optimus.

"I'll try to be more dedicated to my duties," Prowl said.

Optimus sighed. It was as close to an apology as he was going to get.

"That's the problem," he said. "You're too 'dedicated' as you put it. Since you've been back on active duty all you do is work or recharge, if it can be called rest."

Prowl was a workaholic before being almost fatally wounded during the last frantic battle of the war-the final battle waged in Iacon. Now, he was even worse. Ratchet chalked it up to the damage to his processor and battle computer. Optimus blamed Prowl's incessant drive on his need to settle a score.

His second in command changed the subject.

"Kup is guilty, and you know it," Prowl said. "He just needs to be encouraged to confess."

"Kup's guilt must be proven," Optimus said.

"You still believe him innocent?" Prowl asked.

"What I think doesn't matter," Optimus said. "Justice will be served, but I do think Kup hasn't told everything he knows."

"He hasn't talked because he will incriminate himself," Prowl said.

"Prowl, I'm not having this discussion again," Optimus said. "Get some rest. If you don't stop pushing yourself so hard, I'm going to pull you from active duty. That will leave me with Hound to depend on. He's good, and I trust him, but he's not you."

Prowl didn't answer as Optimus left. That his leader still trusted him was something to hang on to. Not much, but something because he didn't trust anyone anymore. Not even himself.

88888

Darkness was falling, and considering they were far enough away from prying eyes, Hot Rod stopped and transformed. He had more on his mind than just stretching his legs, but it felt good to get up and walk around. Slag, just being able to be under a sky with a planet under his feet was a gift he wasn't going to take for granted. But he had some business to take care of before continuing on his journey. He heard Jazz pull to a stop behind him, and the sounds of his transformation.

Jazz was trying to ask why they were stopping when he suddenly found himself on his back, staring up into a pair of angry optics. Hot Rod straddled him, pulled back his right arm as if he was going to strike the other mech, but his hand retracted, revealing a spinning blade. Jazz felt the edge bite into his neck, but he didn't flinch.

"Kup was the only thing standing between you and the rest of the Wreckers," Hot Rod said. "And now it's just you and me. Why did you follow me?"

"Somebody has to watch your back," Jazz said.

"Like you watched Prowl?" Hot Rod retorted.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jazz said. "I couldn't let Prowl die," Jazz said.

"From what I've heard, maybe it would be better if he had," Hot Rod said.

"He's alive, and that's all that matters to me," Jazz said. "I've paid for what I did, and we still lost. Isn't that enough?"

"Hardly," Hot Rod said. "You aren't the only one who knows what Megatron's planning. That's why we're here. It's why Springer's dead and Kup's a prisoner. It's why Ironhide and Elita-1 died trying to protect Alpha Trion. And the Wreckers took the fall."

"I didn't know. . .you have to believe me. . ." Jazz said.

"I don't care," Hot Rod said, letting Jazz up. "I'm not sure I can trust you. Then again, I'm not sure who to trust or what to believe anymore."

"You're wasting time," Jazz said. "You know what'll happen if they catch us."

"We have a little time," Hot Rod said. "The Elite Guard wants us Wreckers. We'll get a trial. Not a fair one, but we'll have that. A little more time. You, I'm not so sure about. I think there's a shoot on sight order for you. Let's hope we don't find out."


End file.
